You, me and Him
by Eleryn'Lys
Summary: Sherlock x OC


Chapter 1 – Meet me

Le ciel de Londres était nuageux, la pluie menaçait clairement de tomber et la fraicheur de l'automne se faisait bien ressentir dans les rues de la ville. Le vent soufflait par intermittence ne laissant aucun répit aux pauvres piétons qui pullulaient sur les trottoirs. Parmi cette masse d'individu se trouvait un homme, immobile, les mains croisaient sous son menton et le regard perdu au loin. Ses boucles brunes impétueuses virevoltaient doucement aux rythmes des bourrasque. Il semblait mener une réflexion poussée, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé ne reflétaient aucune forme d'émotion. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Bon Sherlock j'ai finis on y va? demanda le docteur John Watson à son coéquipier.

Ne notant aucune réaction du célèbre détective, le docteur soupira.

\- Tu es encore là-dessus, hein?

\- Evidemment! rétorqua Sherlock Holmes avec véhémence. Je n'arrive pas à voir l'intérêt de tout ça!

John souri, son ami était certes un génie mais pour certaine chose c'était l'ignorance même et cette perspective l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Si tu ne veux vraiment pas je demanderais à Sarah d'annuler.

\- Vraiment?

\- Non, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si le grand Sherlock Holmes est capable de survivre à un rendez-vous galant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous galant étant donné que tu y seras présent avec Sarah.

\- Oui on appelle ça un rendez-vous à quatre.

Le grand brun lança un regard blasé à son partenaire.

\- C'est ridicule comme-ci j'avais envie de passer une telle soirée surtout avec une inconnue.

\- Justement tu devrais rencontrer plus de femmes, euh ou d'homme.

\- C'est là que je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de me mettre de ce genre de situation.

Le blondinet souri de plus belle, ce sera presque un diner spectacle pour lui.

Les deux Londoniens s'étaient remis en marche en direction de leur appartement situé au 221b Baker Street. Cela faisait maintenant quelque mois qu'ils étaient colocataires et une certaine complicité avais commencer à apparaitre entre les deux hommes. Cela était certainement dû au fait que John avait sauvé le brun d'un chauffeur de taxi psychopathe ou que ce dernier ais bien garder pour lui que c'était le docteur qui avait tiré sur le tueur en série cette nuit-là. Leur tempérament s'accordait étrangement bien et leur duo d'enquêteur se débrouillait à merveille. John Watson n'avait peut-être pas l'intelligence de Sherlock Holmes mais il apportait un œil nouveau et un point de vue plus humain très utile au détective. Et même si cela le tuerait de l'avoué, Sherlock le considérait un peu comme son garde-fou et il essayait de faire des efforts au niveau social pour son ami. Il est vrai que ce point n'était pas vraiment concluant pour l'instant

Les deux hommes passèrent le pas de l'immeuble Londonien dans lequel ils vivaient. Le premier passa sans un regard pour leur logeuse et John, lui, s'arrêta pour la saluer.

\- Du thé Madame Hudson! Cria le détective déjà arriver à l'étage.

Le blond s'excusa du regard pour le comportement de son colocataire.

\- Ça doit être dure pour vous d'être son petit ami, soupira la logeuse

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour la centième fois nous n'avons pas ce genre relation Madame Hudson.

Il gravit à son tour les escaliers, légèrement agacé. Quand comprendra-t-elle parfois c'était comme parler à un mur. Il se dit qu'il pouvait également garder cette affirmation pour Sherlock. Ce qu'ils étaient têtus tous les deux.

Les marches grinçaient sous ses pieds, reflétant l'ancienneté de l'immeuble.

Il était fatigué il pénétra dans leur pièce à vivre qui n'était pas vraiment dérangée mais juste encombrée par les innombrables affaires peu conventionnelles de son colocataire. Quelqu'un de maniaque aurait déjà débarrassé tout ça mais bizarrement il se sentait bien dans se chao, enfin chao, il fallait voir l'état de la cuisine aussi. Sherlock avait interdit à Madame Hudson de touché à quoi que ce soit mais une touche féminine ne leur aurait pas fait de mal quand même.

La fin de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Madame Hudson leur apporta du thé dix minutes après leur arrivait, John commença à écrire sur leur enquête en cour et Sherlock quant à lui se détendait les doigt sur son violon, essayant d'oublier la soirée à laquelle on souhaite l'y trainer le jour suivant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'allait y échapper. Le lendemain il essaya tous de même d'occupé l'esprit de John le plus possible pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Leur affaire actuelle concernait un vol de tableau. Le tableau en question était une œuvre de Claude Monet, il repressente le parlement Anglais à travers la brume de la tamise. Il fait partie de la série de tableau reprenant le parlement qu'à peint Monet de 1900 à 1904, la «Trouée de soleil dans le brouillard». Il était, ces dernières années, exposé au musée d'Orsay à Paris en France, cependant suite à une exposition en Angleterre il a été prêté pour une durée de 3 mois à la National Gallery. Sauf que voilà, depuis deux jours il n'y était plus. Il avait disparue comme par magie et sans indice. Aucun média n'avait été tenue au courant, le gouvernement Anglais ne voulait pas ébruiter l'affaire de peur d'entacher les relations avec la France. Il voulait attendre d'être sûr des faits avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Seulement le plus étrange était que le soir de la disparition, trois petites galeries de Londres resurent le dit tableau avec la demande pressante de l'exposer.

Sherlock Holmes fut dépêché pour enquêter. Son frère Mycroft Holmes le pensait plus à même de résoudre cette énigme et avait convaincu le gouvernement de faire appel à lui.

Pour l'instant l'enquête semblait au point mort, la police et le détective attendaient les résultats d'analyse des 3 tableaux. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sherlock de trainer son ami dans toute la ville sur de fausses piste pour qu'il en oublie le dinée.

Peine perdue, un simple coup de fils de la compagne du moment du docteur, pour qu'ils retournent tous les deux à Baker Street se changer pour la soirée.

Arriver au restaurant Sherlock était encore plus las de la situation. Sarah la petite amie de John était déjà attablé en face d'une jeune femme blonde.

\- Ah euh Sherlock si tu pouvais garder tes analyses dans la tête ce soir, je préfère boire le vin plutôt que te voir le recevoir en pleine face, chuchota John avant de rejoindre les demoiselles.

Sherlock leva un sourcil ne voyant pas pourquoi son intelligence susciterait une telle réaction et ce dis que s'il y mettrait les formes tout irais bien.

Le détective n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour cerner l'inconnue. Ses cheveux étaient teints en blond mais de base devaient être châtain clair. Ses vêtements moulants et son maquillage suggérer qu'elle avait envie de plaire ce soir. L'était de sa peau sous le fond teint révélait qu'elle se maquillait souvent et ne me mangeait pas très équilibré. Elle n'était pas très tâche ménagère ou manuelle non plus, elle avait tous ses faux ongles parfaitement manucurés sans défaut alors qu'on voyait que ses propres ongles avaient déjà bien repoussés depuis la pose. Son portable datait de plus de 3 ans au moins mais ses bijoux étaient récents sauf une bague qu'elle porter au pouce qui semblais être un héritage. Elle devait également posséder un gros chien car il y avait quelques poils longs sur son jean au niveau des cuisses.

Il les salua à son tour et se posa sur sa chaise. Assis à côté d'elle il pouvait également sentir son parfum, une odeur forte de vanille certainement pour cacher celle du tabac. Il la classa comme coquète, banale, cherchant à avoir du contact, se sentant seule.

\- Et s'y on commandait, demanda Sarah gênée par le silence ambiant.

\- Bonne idée, répondit John en saisissant le menu.

La soirée passa avec une lenteur extrême, Sherlock était totalement indifférent à la demoiselle se tenant à côté de lui, il répondait à ses questions par de courte phrase ou parfois il ne répondait pas du tout. Le jeune femme vexé et frustré par ce comportement glacial, arrêta de lui parler au bout d'une bonne demis heure et se concentra sur son plat.

John et Sarah essayèrent plusieurs fois de lancer les conversations, finalement ce fut quand le sujet dévia sur leur dernière enquête bouclée que Sherlock sembla un minimum intéresser. Mais arrive vite à la partie cadavre et John du couper court aux explications du détective en voyant la tête des filles virer au vert.

Sarah mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inferieur en voyant son amie faire triste mine. Elle s'était dit que Sherlock devrait être humain après tous et qu'il avait certaine des besoins de compagnie comme tout le monde. Mais apparemment il fallait chercher son humanité ailleurs. Et puis Kate avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle lui présente quelqu'un, ce n'est pas comme si elle en connaissait des tas elle des hommes.

En sortant du restaurant, les garçons leur dire au revoir et après que John embrassa une dernière fois sa copine, ils partir de leur côté.

Une fois assez loin d'eau Sarah se retourna vers son amie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi peu loquace

\- Ce n'est pas grave, en plus il était vachement mignon la prochaine fois trouve moi s'en un qui soit mignon et normal, lui répondis Kate en rigolant.

Elles rentrèrent à leur tour chacune chez elles, après avoir bien débriffé de la soirée et de se moquer de leur cavalier.

\- Tu aurais pu lui parler un peu plus quand même, fit John sur le chemin du retour.

\- Pourquoi faire, rétorqua l'insociable.

\- Être polie?

\- Je n'ai dit de blessant à ce que je sache.

-Laisse tomber.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on s'ennuierait.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel. Ils finirent le chemin en silence. Finalement son compair ne devez tous simplement pas avoir des penchants pour la gente féminine.

Sherlock, lui, avait eu l'impression de perdre son temps en allant diner avec eux mais au moins ça avait dû faire plaisir à son ami non?

Le lendemain les résultats tombèrent, les trois tableaux en ressortaient comme authentique ce qui était purement et simplement impossible. Plusieurs interrogations fusaient dans la tête du détective. Le véritable était-il parmi les trois? Si oui pourquoi cette mise en scène? Ou alors c'était une diversion, mais pour quoi? vendre le tableau directement? Le faire d'abord sortir du pays? Si c'est le cas combien de temps il leur reste pour le retrouver? Et pour John à l'air aussi pensif et mal à l'aise?!

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis le! s'énerva Sherlock

Un mystère dont il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment le rendait passablement irritable.

\- Enfaite je pensais à quelque chose mais non c'est stupide ça ne mènera à rien.

Le détective le regarda intensément.

\- Parle!

\- Ah c'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui s'y connais en art on pourrait lui montrer les toiles mais bon comme elles ont déjà était analyser je ne suis pas sûr que ça servirait à grand-chose.

\- C'est qui une ex?

\- Non!

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas voir cette personne.

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Tu as honte? Non attend c'est du remord!

-Arrête Sherlock, tu veux qu'on y aille ou pas?

\- Pourquoi pas!

Alors comme ça il ne savait pas tout de son acolyte, ce secret titillait sa curiosité. Il aller également mener sa petite enquête là-dessus c'est certain.

John le mena dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt excentré de la ville. Il s'arrêta devant une belle maison en pierre blanche. Le jardin de façade semblait entretenu pour ne pas faire tache dans le quartier mais Sherlock avait repéré que derrière il paraissait à la fois à l'abondant mais également sauvage avec des roses qui semblaient avoir pousser dans tous les sens.

John était anxieux, depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu ? Comment allait elle réagir ? Il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur.

\- Tu ne sonnes pas ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix étrange.

Il était clairement en train d'analyser son comportement, le docteur en était persuadé.

\- Non, répondit le blond en sortant une clé de sa poche, j'y vais. Reste là s'il te plait je te dirais quand venir.

John déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra dans la maison. Le détective, aussi obéissant qu'un enfant, y pénétra à son tours une fois assuré que son coéquipier était assez loin.

En rentrant il découvrit que la porte d'entrée menait uniquement à un sas d'environ 3 mètre avec une second porte d'entrée à son extrémité. Sherlock arqua un sourcil, quelle était l'utilité d'un tel endroit surtout qu'il ne comporter rien ni porte-manteau ni dépose chaussures. Il poursuivit sa route perplexe, quelle personne allait-il rencontré ici. La maison en elle-même avait l'air inhabitée tellement elle était propre. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne. Il perçu de légères notes de musique s'élever vers la droite. Il choisit de suivre la mélodie classique qui envoutait cette partie de la maison. Il atterrit dans une belle bibliothèque lumineuse qui finissait sur un coin lecture avec un canapé une table et un fauteuil devant une grande baie vitré en arc de cercle. Là, debout face à un chevalet tenant une toile, se tenais une jeune femme qui peignait profondément concentrée sur sa tâche. La musique, qui dans l'entrée se faisait subtil, résonné a présent dans chaque parcelle de cette pièce. Sherlock se s'arrêta net dans son exploration, le spectacle qui se dessinait devant ses yeux le subjuguait.

Elle avait de longues boucles brunes volumineuses qui tombaient dans son dos avec légèreté. Le soleil se reflétant dedans lui donnait de magnifiques reflets roux. Son nez en arlequin parsemé de fine tache de rousseur se retroussé légèrement par la concentration, ses yeux d'un vert luisant brillaient aux rayons du soleil. Elle semblait comme entourer d'un halo de lumière même sa blouse tachée de peinture rentrer parfaitement dans le décor. Le détective se retrouvait face à un ange dans une atmosphère qui semblait irréel. Dans sa torpeur il avança vers elle, ses pieds guidant son corps.

La jeune femme se retourna doucement vers lui et resta une seconde stoïque devant ces yeux bleu glacés qui la fixé sans vergogne.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle soudain effrayée.

Sherlock en état de choc, dirait-on, ne sut quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perdu ses mots. La peintre saisit alors une épée médiévale qui orné la cheminé à côté d'elle. L'épée semblait plutôt lourde et ses mains tremblaient sur le pommeau mais elle la pointa quand même vers le sociopathe.

Qui êtes-vous, répéta-t-elle.

Son visage ne transparaissait que la peur. Une peur aigue, bien trop extrême pour une telle situation.

Là, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du détective. Et c'est également à ce moment que John fit son apparition dans la pièce, alerté par les cris.

\- Amy ! C'est moi, John ! Pose ça s'il te plait! Sherlock je t'avais dit t'attendre dehors !

\- John ? répéta la jeune femme.

A la surprise générale, elle lâcha l'épée et lui sauta au cou.

\- Oh tu m'as tellement manquée depuis combien de temps tu es revenu ?

\- Euh pas longtemps, répondit ce dernier gêné en se grattant la nuque.

Amelia le desserra son étreinte et le fixa, puis elle lui sourit.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

Sherlock s'avança de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je me présente Sherlock Holmes détective consultant, dit-il en lui tendant la main

Elle le regarda lui puis sa main mais ne bougea pas.

\- Monsieur ne vous vexé pas mais je préférerais que vous reculiez s'il vous plait, lui dit-elle timidement.

\- Parce que vous êtes agoraphobe, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il s'en bouger pour autant.

\- En effet !

Elle le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux.

\- Sherlock je te présente... commença John.

\- Ta sœur, le coupa Sherlock, enfin pas Henrie non, ta petite sœur dont tu ne m'as vraisemblablement jamais parlée et qui ne peux pas sortir de chez elle. La question est pourquoi n'es-tu pas aller la voir plus tôt ? Ou alors que lui est-il arrivé ?

John était figé sur place comme s'il venait de congeler instantanément. Que dire, il fallait toujours que le détective mette le doigt sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Amelia, elle, fit passer son regard de son frère à ce détective puis elle sourit une nouvelle fois aux garçons.

\- Asseyons-nous donc, qu'aviez-vous à me demander, dit-elle ignorant volontairement les questions du grand brun.

\- Mais je… bredouilla son frère aîné

\- Voyons, tu n'aurais jamais ramené un détective ici s'il tu ne souhaitais rien me demander.

\- La déduction était simple, admis Sherlock, nous sommes sur une affaire peux-tu nous dire quelque chose concernant c'est trois peintures, demanda t'il en les sortant de l'étui qu'il transportait dans son dos.

Le détective était plus venu ici pour le secret de John que pour ces toiles mais si elle pouvait leur apporter quelque chose se serait quand même utile.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, les deux hommes sur le canapé et Amélia à l'opposé sur le fauteuil.

\- Nous ? Tu n'es plus medecin ?

\- Si si c'est disont...

\- Un hobit, finit Sherlock à sa place.

Elle les prit délicatement les toiles et les examina chacune soigneusement.

\- C'est très bien fait, dit-elle, presqu'à la hauteur du vrai.

\- Vous décrétez qu'ils sont faux, repris Sherlock, Intéressant.

\- Pourtant les analyses ont montré que la peinture et la toile daté d'au moins un siècle et qu'il y a autant de coup de pinceau que l'origine et au même endroit par ailleurs, s'etonna John

Un petit sourire amusé danser sur le visage de sa sœur.

\- Oui mais regarde. Ce sont des coquilles vide, expliqua t'elle.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sherlock interloqué

\- Le brouillard dessus ne danse pas, ces toiles ne dégages rien.

\- Ce n'est pas très concret, mademoiselle.

\- C'est parce que vous ne voyait pas la même chose que moi, retorqua t'elle espiègle.

Décidément cette fille le fascinait.

\- Je vois, mais y aurait-il un fait scientifique pour appuyer vos dires ?

\- Hm les coups de pinceaux sont trop légers pour avoir étaient peint de la main d'un homme.

Estomaqué ils la regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Sherlock attrapa une des toiles et la réexamina. Il n'était pas le plus expert en peinture mais en effet en retournant la peinture il se rendit compte que son verso était bien trop lisse.

\- Mais alors quoi ? C'est une machine qui les aurait peintes ? demanda John

\- Je vous l'ai dit elles ne dégagent rien, chaque œuvre est imprégnée des émotions de son peintre. Ces toiles-là elles n'ont rien.

\- Il ne doit pas exister beaucoup d'automate capable de reproduire des peintures non ? Sinon on en verrait partout, réfléchi le médecin, et puis comment on t'il put utiliser une peinture vieille de plus d'un siècle ?

Le détective fixé toujours le dos de la toile.

\- La peinture n'est pas un problème n'importe quels chimistes aurait pu en créer, dit-il

\- Oui et non, le contredit la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ? Questionna t'il perplexes peu de gens contré ses propos.

\- Oui c'est chimiquement possible mais non pour celle utilisé ici, elles ont été achetées. Certain peintre recherche l'authenticité, c'est donc normal que quelques boutiques aient ouvert vendant des peintures présumées âgée. Vous voyez cette couleur ocre dans le fond de ces toiles ? Il y a seulement 3 magasins à Londres qui vende cette carnation et qui la dise centenaire.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Celui qui a fait ça ne vendra pas la peinture ! C'est un collectionneur ! s'exclama t'il

\- Donc la véritable œuvre est encore à Londres, comprit John à son tour

\- Exactement

Finalement John avait eu la meilleure idée du monde en allant voir sa sœur. Sherlock se sentant sur le point de résoudre l'enquête en oubliait presque les cachoteries de son colocataire.

Après avoir noté l'adresse des boutique les deux hommes prient congé de la jeune femme et quittèrent son domicile.

Amelia souffla cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vraie compagnie. Son frère semblait aller bien et elle s'en réjouit. Le deux qui s'était tenue devant elle l'amuser doucement. Et ce Sherlock Holmes semblait être quelqu'un bourré de talent. Etrangement, la peur passée, le rencontrer n'avait pas été si désagréable. Le calme et le flegme qu'il dégager était agréable. Et ses yeux, oh elle aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux. Ils étaient profond, persan, hypnotisant.

Elle devrait en parler à son ami, celui à qui elle disait tout, celui qui, même s'il ne lui rendait pas visite, avait toujours été là pour elle. D'ailleurs c'est même lui qui lui avait trouvé cette maison. Enfaite il se connaissait depuis l'enfance, un peu plus âgé qu'elle ils avait été un temps dans la même école et après il avait chercher à garder le contact avec elle. C'était d'ailleurs son seul ami ici-bas, elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde mais elle s'en fichait après tout c'était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle connaissait.

Elle prit un stylo et du papier et commença sa lettre, c'est comme ça qu'il se parler comme de vos correspondant. De son écriture ronde et claire, l'on pouvait déjà discerner les premiers mots: «Mon cher James…»


End file.
